


Stick To The Status Quo (Invader Zim Version)

by Bran06



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Invader Zim
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Revenge, Romance, Song Lyrics, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bran06/pseuds/Bran06
Summary: The Tallest had no idea how destructive Zim could be even off-planet!
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Stick To The Status Quo (Invader Zim Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There is no title](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/554518) by esthyradler. 



Red ended the transmission. He and purple mimicked the same gesture of pinching the bridge of where their noses would be if they had them, no doubt sharing the same sentiment. They should have been overjoyed! No more Zim! They should have been throwing a damn party complete with confetti and the rarest of snacks! Instead somehow they were pissed.

Zim had called and resigned as an invader. Both the Tallests had blinked at the screen in disbelief. Zim had cleared his throat then, it would seem to gather nerve because he went on to tell them off.

“Not that it matters” Zim had said with narrowed eyes “Since you sadistic bastards were hoping I, the mighty Zim, would just perish in the vastness of space all along!” His balled up fists were visible at his side and his demeanor didn’t soften until an earthling he introduced as a ‘Dib-thing’ wrapped long slender arms around Zim’s tiny form. 

“Zim!” Red had snapped, no one took such a tone with the tallest and lived to tell the tale and Zim already had a long list of crimes. Exile was a mercy and maybe it was one they shouldn’t have given.

“I no longer answer to you” Zim growled lowly, lips curled in a show of teeth. This act of defiance was immediately followed by a less than dignified high-pitched yelp as Zim was yanked into the ‘Dib-thing’s’ lap on the base’s floor.

“Zim?” Purple asked, forehead wrinkling “have you taken a flame?”

The ‘Dib-thing’ pressed seemingly gentle lips to Zim’s forehead “Just hang up, Zim. Forget about them” 

The whisper having been caught on transmission was a testament to the techs brilliant sound quality and any and all chatter or movement among the massive’s crew had already gone stagnant. Both Tallests knew they could listen nor see no more and Red finally ended the call.

After the Tallests recovered from their shock, it was Purple who took the initiative to order the crew as they were. “Lets get some snacks” he said to Red “I could use a soda”

And so they left unaware of what their banished defect had just stirred.

The massive had many Irken’s assigned to the same task. In some cases, it actually took a number of them to complete, while in others, this was a precaution to prevent a crash of some kind. Even Irken’s need rest, albeit not as much as some other species. One of the pilots just so happened to catch the debacle after being relieved of his shift and was the first to speak:

Piolet: You can buy  
There's nothin' but sky  
When I am in the zone and on a high  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control

Antenas twitched his way, anticipating his next words. Some urged others that hadn’t been paying attention to the new announcement: Everybody gather 'round

Piolet: “Well if Zim can tell his secret than I can tell mine, I Draw”

There were some howls of laughter and a shout of “He draws!” The Irken next him had simply asked “What?”

Piolet: "I love to draw! I sometimes-even manage to get off planet colors smuggled here"

Many in the crew shook their heads, others simply gwacked, but they all shared the same sentiment.

Crew: Not another sound!

The Piolet frowned, determined to be listened to after years of hiding. “Someday I hope to make a masterpiece the tallest will be forced to recognize”

Crew: No, no, no, no  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna stay alive  
Then don’t roll the die  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

One of the scientists, previously typing away at a supercomputer, or so it looked, stood up and cleared his throat.

Scientist: Look at me  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
Something strange is occurring  
It's a secret I need to share

Some of the other scientists nodded and winked at each other as if they’ve known all along.

Crew: Open up, dig way down deep

The scientist took a breath, hoping the Tallest wouldn’t find out and have his PAK removed. He smiled slightly at one of the females on the cleaning committee and spoke his piece. “I too have caught these mysterious feelings of romantic passions! And I have found no evidence that it makes me or anyone else defective!”

The female smiled back, but the rest of the crowd erupted in disapproval. “None of this is even legal!” 

Crew: Not another peep

The scientist and his crush kept eye contact. “I think she likes me too!  
And you know what? I prefer her interactions to stifling my findings in favor of only telling the tallest what they want to hear”

Crew: No, no, no, no  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

The female Irken who’d caught the affection of the scientist broke their mutual gaze in favor of making her own confession.

Sanitary Agent: Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly

Crew: Speak your mind and you'll be heard

The sanitary agent stared longingly at the screen Zim appeared on minutes ago. She was jealous of his freedom and she hated that feeling. Then again so were some of her cohorts it would seem. “Alright, if Zim wants to take a mate then I'm coming clean! I write poetry!”  
“Poetry?!” The scientist asked, Intrigued. “What is that?”

The sanitary agent chuckled. “it's my innermost thoughts, but written down in a catchy way!”

Crew: Not another word

One of her fellow sanitary agents blinked curiously and asked “Are any of them against the Almighty Tallest?”

“Some, but not all” she answered

Crew: No, no, no, no  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna stay alive  
Then don’t roll the die  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no

Stick to the status quo

The Tallest returned to see the chaos. Their crew was divided between those who stood in support for Zim and his branching off and those who still held the utter subservience to the Tallest that they were meant to have.

Purple and Red shared another look. What were they going to do? Under normal circumstances, they would dub those who deviated from their role ‘defective’ and have them exiled (if they were feeling leiniyant) or executed. They couldn’t eliminate half their crew however without causing serious repercussions in terms of maintenance. Of course, they couldn’t just look the other way either.

Red: This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Something is really

Purple: Something's not right

Red: Really wrong

Both Tallests: And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong

Piolet: Gotta Sketch!

Crew: Stick with what you know

Scientist: I feel the love!

Crew: She has got to go

Sanitary Agent: Written power!

Crew: Keep your voice down low  
Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No

Red and purple hashed out the situation and various options using various animated hand gestures. It was Red who ultimately had the winning idea, but Purple was the one to silence the crowd.  
“Everybody quiet!”

Purple did the honors and re-connected the transmission to Zim’s base, of course he answered. A wide toothy grin that anyone else would have found utterly suspicious spread across their faces when they greeted him once more. “Hello Zim”

The Dib thing was still there too and with the way he practically smooshed Zim to his hip, there was no mistaking his displeasure that they’d called back. “What the hell do you want now?”

Zim’s previous anger however had faltered in favor of curiosity that they’d been the one to call him for once instead of the other way around. He tilted his head, awaiting their answer.

“Oh don’t get too nasty on us now” Red spoke first “Or we might just change our minds”

“Change your minds?” Zim asked, pink sapphire eyes becoming wide and twinkly.

“You’ve impressed us” Purple stated “Your exile is lifted”

Zim tore himself from ‘Dib thing’s’ grip and hunched over the monitor’s controls in excitement. Behind him the ‘Dib thing’ pursed his lips, but smiled when Zim took his hand and glanced back at him beaming with a dark blue flush “Dib! Did you hear that!?”

“I’m happy for you, Zim” Dib said. The Tallests, however weren’t fooled by his front and made mental notes to keep an eye on that.

Red cleared his throat, wanting to hurry things along. “We uh, we authorize you to come back to Irk and to bring along your companion for a tour”

Zim’s feet made mini bouncing motions and there was no time for Dib to protest before he shouted “YES! Absolutely”

“Great” The Tallests affirmed in unison “You know where we meet for audiences”

The transmission ended and Red and Purple snickered to each other “That was just too easy!”

The crew resumed their chatter. None of them knew exactly what the Tallests had in mind, but they knew the Irken known to be the smallest of their kind and most destructive defect was about to meet some sort of doom, which only reiterated their advice to the deviants.

Crew: Stick to the stuff you know  
If you want to stay alive  
Then don’t roll the die  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
Stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo

Of course among the talk of not rocking the ship, a pilot, a scientist, and a cleaning agent made a silent agreement to contemplate a plan of their own. They were beyond sick of the status quo.


End file.
